Random Story 00
by PumpkinAries
Summary: America x reader. Its just something I wrote on a hot really hot summer day. Oh, there's a bit of England x reader too! Enjoy 0 0


Its was Midnight. Well, a little bit passed Midnight but it was still Nighttime. The sun had gone and left hours ago , and leaving behind the cold winter wind. It blew hard against (Name)'s window, trying to force its way into the warm house. Frozen air began to condensate on the open curtain window. Huge snow mountains bolted the door, making it impossible to go in or out.

In the living room, sat (Name) on her (Favorite Color) loveseat. Cuddling inside her heavy but warm (Color) fluffy (Favorite Princess) blanket. Curling her legs around her body,(Name) sat with her eyes glued onto the tv.

On the tv was one of those "Man Growth" commerical where a man, or called "Bob" did random things with a huge grin on his face and the womens' faces too. If like they were smoking something really good or they had a mental problem where they would smile right before killing you. Like Jigsaw, but Jigsaw was a puppet but scary as fuck. OK! Kinda getting of topic here.

Anyway , (Name) began to feel a chilly wind blowing from somewhere, but not exactly where. She whipped her head, but found nothing. She only saw the dim light of the tv push back the darkness a few inches but, then nothing else. (Name) wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, because it felt like it was getting colder by the minute. Trying to foucs on the TV, a black shadow passed the window. Quickly, (Name) turned to the open curtained window. But she could only see the snowflakes building against her windowsil.

Scaried as she could be, (Name) began to think. "One. The snow is way to high for someone to push the doors or window open. Plus, if they did that , I'll be able to hear the noise of the person walking. This house is pretty big ,though. Man, if I surive this, I fricking swear that I'll clean every single spot of this house. Or maybe not...I can hire Ludwig to do it...Yea best idea eva."(Name) silently talked to herself.

(Name) began to fight with her mind wheither or not to hire Germany. Seriously, have you seen Germany clean. Its like his left whole hand is a Swifter mop while his right is a fricking Mr. Clean sponge. Of course, with Ita-chan living there, You bet he'll have this house cleaned in a few minutes. You'll just to have to bribe him with porn books or tell him, or tell Italy that he masterbate while playing Kiddy porn. ( I bet he already knows, though!)

Somehow, you giggle evily. Suddenly, a light pops up under your blanket and sings the "Imma Banana" ringtone. Shoving your blanket around, you find your (Color) android phone. Putting in your secret code, a picture of your brother and you in a full nelson shows up. Above it, was the words "Calling". Siding over the answer button, you stare directly at your Bro. He has dirty brown hair with a curl above it all. Sky blue eyes began to give you the " Yo~" glance, but with his glasses on, it didnt seem right.

"Hey bro!~" You practically scream over the phone.

"Whatup, Sis!" he bellows back.

Giving a few seconds of laughter, you answer back with,

"Nothi-Wa-Wa-Wait a sec, arent you suppose to be at a World Conference!"

"Yesss, So what about it!"

"You're supposed to be at it!"

"Why~I cant give my little sis a call.."

"We-"

"Plus! You're all home alone. You dont have me there to protect you from the things under your bed!"

"Al, Im fine. And were not children anymore...so get over the whole "Hero" getup."

That's when your phone just shut off, completely. Not because of a Black Out, the battery just dead. Throwing your phone over down the other side on the loveseat, you flopped back into a ball. Recaping what had just done, you'd just phyically and mentally fucked yourself. The phyical part was , Alfred, your big Bro, just got depressed. So the whole day~, he's going to be sad and gloomly. And when he got home, he'll be gloomy until you make him do something "Heroic". Last time, you threw your cat in a tree and made him save it. Then you'll say "Oh Alfred, thank you! I take back whatever I said about you not being a hero. You're really a true Hero". Next, he would go back to his cheerful, cocky self, which made you quite happy but, tired as hell.

Forgetting about the ordeal, you stared blankly at the tv. Commericals flicked by and left, but only a handful got your attention. You'd say about three were cool enough to pass your eyes. The first one was about a new game called "Lolipop Chainsaw". It sounded pretty dumb , but it was A-W-E-S-O-M-E!. Some cheerleader had to fight hordes of zombies with a chainsaw, that just screams awesome. Plus the chainsaw is decorated with hearts and other cuties stuff. But she had cut her boyfriend's head off, whata dumbass. She was supposed to chop off the arm, not the body. Maybe she was being safe, proably, its better than being sorry. In overall, a pretty awesome game, maybe something you could buy Tony. He would love the bloody murder, a chainsaw weilding cheerleader, just might find his interest.

Wait, where the fudge is Tony. Suddenly, you hop off the loveseat. Flying off as fast as a fat person hearing the word "Pie"{1}, you rushed around the house. You searched in all the bathrooms, the scary as hell basement, Alfred's study, the still dim dining room, and lastly, the kitchen. You hoped he was in there, because Alfred would whine and complain about it was a mission for you to kill Tony so you could have him all by yourself.

Though, Alfred was fricking idiot, he was still your best friend, your Bro, and your dumbass. Stopping to lean by a wall in some hallway, even though it was dark, you just had to think. Its been forever since you meet Alfred. Sliding down the wall, and before long , your butt made you bounce off the floor. Moving your hand towards your face and using your other hand to help curl up your (Favorite Disney Character) Pj pants. Thinking hard, you didnt notice the hallway window had opened and someone slipped in.

Its been...like decades since you meet Alfred, even longer since you met Arthur or England. Goind back into your memory box, the beautiful films of your youth flowed out. The memories came oue so hard, you ( still )didnt notice that someone careful picked you up and lifted you up into the air.

0~0 (^0~0) Flashback 0~o

The wonderful Springish weather had setted in, bringing the warm sun and the blooming of pretty flowers. Skipping along a brick road, Chibi! You made the pitter-patter sounds from your tiny naked feet.

Just a couple hours ago, you heard a conversation about a new country. A few really tall blondes were talking about how he seen a baby country running and sneaking around.

Two other people started to become interested and began fighting on how the baby was going to be their little brother. The only way you were able to even hear them was because, you was walking in a small stream that was nearby the bunch.

Catching something to eat wasnt easy, neither was living in a forest. Whatever, you thought and kept on splashing water. It felt cold , but it was scaring the fish into the bank, where then you could catch them. Chibi! You wasnt scared of picking a fight, because one of those men kept saying how cute are and do you want to come home with him. You just kept on splashing , not giving any care in the world. Well, you gave a care about the food that was and will be going into your mouth. The same guy kept on whining about how his food was better than England's and other kinds of insults to this "England" person

Given the offer of free yum yum things, you had to turn around and blankly stare at these arkward men. The one talking to you had really blonde hair that when to his shoulder, lake blue eyes, and a few strings of hair from his chin. This guy decided to get on his knees and get close to your face. Like really close, most likely the close you get to a newborn baby. The guy on the right, started whining about he should leave me alone and saying how "Frogface" should just hand me over to so called "England". You didnt have a clue about what was going on, but you hoped that they knew that you wasnt a country.

Unlike or or the other person, you were just a homeless girl with no family or home. It didnt settle in your mind right then and there but you belived that you were abandoned while still young. Floating inside your little mind was hazy memories, of some sort of magical place where everyone would love you, eternally.

Getting out of your silly daydreams, you saw Mr. England and Mr. Frogface fighting and the other guy trying to stay as far away as he could. By this time, something inside of you clicked. Looking down, your feet up to your knees were, turning a wonderful blue ocean color. It was painful, it burned, but you had no idea what to do. Confused, sliently you cried untill the moment that snot was practially dripping from your red nose and pink fluffy cheeks.

"Hey, are you ok?" You heard. The guy who was staying out of the fight between Mr. Frogface and Mr. England asked you. He stood up close and you got a better look at this mysterious person. He had pretty light blonde locks, chocolate brown eyes and , a bright smile on his face. Not the fake ones, but the gentle and kind , like he wont hurt a fly. Lightly, he picked you up, trying not to put pressure on your blueberry frostie {2} toes. Moving in all sorts of positions, you found a comfortable way in his arms. This was all new to you, feeling someone else's embrace Warm as it was, Mr. Frogface and Mr. England were still fighting. Somehow, a deep feeling of...something rose inside of you. It just didnt seem fair, because Mr. Frogface was bigger than Mr. England and was goin' to lose to a...FROGFACE! He just couldnt, just couldnt, that would be bad for his reputation. Doing the only way to stop mean Mr. Frogface, you hopped from the kind man's arms and ran over to Mr. England and Mr. Frogface's battle. Since your smallness was an advantage but, running with froze to the bone feet, just made you go slower to Mr. England's aid.

Making it to them, Chibi! You jumped in the middle of Mr. Frogface's kick, you swong around his leg and using both feet, you sent full force towards Mr. Frogface's stick and rubber eggs. Before you could even remove your tiny feet, Mr. Frogface puffed up his cheeks and moved his hands towards his downstairs breakfast. Then taking another advantage, you forced a backflip kick to his face. In seconds, Mr. Frogface was on his back, with a big burise over his cheeks. His whole face, deep in the mudof the small stream and he still hand his hand on his brunch. Felling over powered, you hopped on his chest and yelled in his ear,

"Don't mess with Mr. England again!"

You were sure he understood because you saw him pick up his fist, then threw it down. Kicking a grown man's ass must had been tiring because the last thing you remembered was being picked up in Mr. England's arms before blanking out. And that was the day day where England became your older brother. Even later that evening, you met your other big brother, America or Alfred.

0~0 (^0~0^) No Moar Random Flashback

Somehow, you woke up on your soft couch, your (Favorite Princess) blanket over you again. The TV was on as usual, but a different channel. Last night, it was on the Investagation Channel but, now it changed to Comedy Centeal. You wasnt goin' to lie and say you hated Tosh.0 but, you laughed everytime. Tosh and his silly videos, made you cry or laugh everytime. On this episode, he was doing a wed rewind with a "Big" girl who was on the swing, and when she jumped off, her weave popped off. You started wheezing and coughing five minutes in. Gettin' over your happy-go-lucky time, you looked back out the window. You saw that it was already mid-afternoon or late moring. Trying to get a good view of the grandfather clock way across the living room, you noticed movement in the loveseat couch. Maybe it was Tony trying to watch tv with you, or something. You really didnt care but, you managed how to figure out the time. Just look at the clock on the Tv guide, it was so easy. You searched for the remote inside the pillows and even under your huge (Favorite Animal) teddy bears. Nothing, but under the huge blanket, you felt another pair od freezing cold legs. Mostly scared to fucking death, you venture to the other side of the loveseat. You slid over, under the covers, careful not to wake the mysterious person. Reaching over the side, you popped out your head from under your blanket.

Taking a look around, you saw Alfred. His dirty blonde hair was mangeled in every possible direction. But his glasses werent on his face, which was kinda odd. About 99.9999% of your mind told you that Tony took them and went to put them on Whaley. Here's the thing, you never saw Alfred this quiet before. This was like a fucking miracle, like um...umm~...you couldnt even compare it with anything because it was so awesome! Leaving Big Bro to sleep, you strolled to the kitchen to make breakfast. As you walked , you remembered those wonderful but frighting memories would harass your mind till you die. Shrugging it off, continued down the hallway, with a gleeful smile across your face. Something like this, :3 or either :) or both.

{1} By what I meant by 'Flying off as fast as a fat person hearing the word "Pie" . I wasnt trying to insult someone, cereally! Im not fat but, Im chubby like a small teddy-bear, so I would run as fast as I could if someone suddenly yelled "Chocolate" or "Triple Fudge Cookies with Triple Chocolate Chips + A Mint Chocolate frostie + Cold Chocolate Milk" Yup! (^0~0^)

{2} I was REALLY thristy at the time!~ Its 2:33, and Im about to go on a rampage in my freezer!


End file.
